


Girls like Girls

by FixOrRideDaily



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fantasizing, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Friends With Benefits, Unrequited Love, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: This is where I am posting all my fics for FemSlash February 2018. I'm planning on doing 5 as of right now (one from every block plus the Pick a Prompt) but I may do more if I am inspired enough.The list I am using is on: https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com





	1. For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: FemSlash February Day 6 Heat  
> Paring/Characters: Ashley/Beth  
> Rating: Explicit.
> 
> This first one turned out angsty rather than cute but don't let this first one fool you. There will be one other angsty one but all the others will be happy or sweet or fluffy or cute or sexy. There will be one other smut fic as well. Hey for me 2 out of 5 is progress!
> 
> Enjoy..

Before it all started saying Beth and Ashley were friends would have been an outright lie. Beth had at best found her to be someone it was nice to talk to in passing. Another person to laugh at her brother's mishaps and antics. Another person who could hold an intellectual conversation. Ashley was a nice presence to have around and not much else to her.

“Oh, Beth.”

A very, very nice presence. Ashley's body always ran hot. Even in the cold her skin always felt warm. It might be why she was so prone to blushing. She blushed from her face to her hips as Beth straddled her and lifted Ashley's t-shirt up then off her warm, soft body.

She had small breasts so her removing her bra was not much of a show but the way she glowed and the way she slowly pulled the straps down to tease made it the hottest thing Beth ever saw. Probably helped that she’d never fooled around with another girl before or anyone. Just Ashley. From the way the redhead had fumbled the first few times they ended up in Beth's bed she could guess she had been no more experienced. 

Had been. She was far more experienced now. Enough to arc her back up toward her lover as Beth leaned down to her chest level. Experienced enough to know as soon as her torso was bare Beth would want to wrap her lips around her unexpectedly large nipples. Enough to trail her fingers gently through Beth's hair and then roughly down her back.

She gasped as Beth's hand came up to cup her unattended breast and flicked her hardened nipple. Her voice got so deep when she was horny. Always so shy when they started she murmured, “I like that.”

Beth didn't need to be told but it was always good to hear. Ashley would relax into it soon. She just needed a moment to get lost first. Beth switched her mouth to the other breast bringing her opposite hand up to stroke the wet nub on the other. She suckled on her much more roughly and was firmer with her touches now. She was impatient and tired of the noise from another of Josh’s house parties drowning out Ashley mewling underneath her. She wanted the other girl to get excited and loud. She wanted to fear someone (maybe _him_ and even better _her_ ) would hear her and catch them. Maybe they would ignite with jealousy.

Heh, who was Beth kidding? 

Everyone always assumed that eventually it would be Chris and Ashley, so how could it be Beth's terrible luck that it ended up being Chris and Sam?

 _They_ were probably off somewhere together as well. Chris didn't need Ashley. Not when Sam was pulling him away so they could enjoy each others’ “company” in much the same way Beth and Ashley were. This also meant that Sam didn't need Beth.

“Ah, fuck,” Ashley's hands gripped tightly to Beth’s yoga pants. _Oh please, let her be about to touch me. Please, let Ashley's hand wander across my abs and slide down into my pants. Please._

“Oh, oh yes!” Beth released Ashley's sweet nipple to moan as the other girl's finger teased her entrance. Ashley was good about making sure Beth was ready before she inserted any of her fingers. She must not have been wet enough for Ashley's liking because her finger went to her clit to press and swirl around on the sensitive nerves.

Beth enthusiastically went back to working on Ashley's chest. Ashley loved to have her breasts sucked and licked and bit. She'd cum just from that. That and a little grinding was all Ashley needed to get off. She was easy to please which was nice. She was grinding against Beth's leg once she shited it from straddling her to pressing it between her legs.

“God!” she cried, her voice finally raising with that one word. “You make me-”

She cut herself off with a long whine. _Sigh. Always so embarrassed. At least at first._

“I know. I turn you into a nasty, hot mess, don’t I?”

Ashley nodded, her mouth hanging open. Her free hand released Beth's pants to tangle in her hair and push her back against her chest. She whimpered in need. Her skin was hot and sweaty. She was burning red from arousal. Beth buried her face into her warm skin. Her face became slick from the thick air trapped between Ashley's small yet supple breasts.

"Fuck,” she moaned and Beth glanced up at her thrilled she'd broken the seal. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she rut up against Beth’s leg. She wasn't going to get off without some suckling on her tight nipples. "Oh shit. Fuck. I want your mouth on my tits.”

Beth smiled against the side of one of her breasts feeling the heat from it turning her own face red. This was the Ashley she liked.Her delicate, little body was almost too much to handle. However Beth only compiled when Ashley finally pushed her hand to slip two of her fingers inside of her pussy. Beth was happy she waited, they went in fast and were moving in and out of her quickly.

“Mmm. Yes!” she sighed before once more taking her breasts in her mouth. Pausing only to play roughly with them with her long, slim hands here and there. Hearing Ashley cry and curse as she rode her thigh and fingered her worked her up something fierce.

Ashley never wanted Beth to finger her. She never wanted her to go down on her either. Beth knew that was because like a hopeless romantic, she was still foolishly saving that part of her for him. Beth could have the rest of her body but although he had no interest, no desire and no need for it, Ashley's bare pussy was reserved for Chris.

Ashley could not (would not?) allow herself to fall for Beth. She understood that kind of delusion. Because of Sam. The Sam who was dating Chris. The Sam who was off somewhere with Chris. The Sam who was probably fucking Chris in Beth’s house at that moment! After all it had been the couple kissing softly and sweetly with gentle touching and bedroom eyes in some dark corner that led the two of them there.

Beth tried not to think about her when she was with Ashley (and failed as she was currently picturing the blonde there with her and not with him) in the same way she knew Ashley tried not to think about him.

“Chr-” Ashley bit her lip and groaned to cut herself off. It seemed she failed at it too.

It was fine. Ashley was the very definition of a perfect fuck-buddy. She could pretend it was Chris’s mouth tending to her nipples as much as she pleased. Beth didn't care much. She was trying to make herself believe it was Sam’s much larger breast in her mouth and her more callous hand pumping into her wet pussy. To be angry with Ashley would make Beth a hypocrite.

“Ooh fuck! Fucking you is so fucking hot.” Ashley cried out adding a third finger. “Ah, cum with me.”

Beth gasped, pulling her lips from Ashley’s chest and slamming them against her own two lips instead. Ashley responded to Beth’s sloppy mouth in an instant. Soon they were kissing desperately. She could cum for Ashley. She was going to cum for Ashley and no one else. That's what she could give the other girl and only that. Feeling her leg becoming damp she knew Ashley would cum for her as well. They rocked through their orgasms gently but powerfully. They came, Beth feeling their legs soak through their pants.

Their eyes opened after a few moments of heavily breathing, both of them still clinging to the fantasy of another lover. They stared at each other in their hazy satisfied state. Beth hated herself for wondering if Sam stared at Chris like this because she knew that she must. No, Sam’s post-coital stares were much, much different. Because they were probably also brimming with love…

She was his, not hers.

Beth appreciated Ashley for this. Appreciated her for wanting this and nothing else. It was all Beth could give and Ashley took it happily, giving all she was capable of in return.

“Shit, we’re good at that.” Beth said, her tone playful. Ashley giggled. Beth smiled and rolled off of her. They laughed for a bit. Then facing each other Beth pressed her forehead to Ashley's as best she could. They were both sticky with sweat.

“Thank you for this.” Ashley breathed it almost against her lips and it was intimate even if it wasn't romantic.

“Don't say that.”

“No, Beth, I mean… Thank you for… understanding this.”

Was that what this was? An understanding? Understanding that they were in love… just not with each other. That they wanted people who simply didn't want them. And so they came together like this. To enjoy each other's bodies and bask in their sexual bliss. To connect on a level they couldn't manage to do with anyone else. Someone they could be vulnerable with. A friendship that grew from a shared type of pinning. A kinship they shared that could only be expressed in this carnal, non-verbal way.

It was the closest thing to love either of them was going to get and strangely, looking at Ashley smiling a tired smile and settling into her covers for sleep, Beth felt she could be happy with that.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Additional note - I tried to frame this in a way that implied maybe some day Beth and Ashley really could fall in love with each other, just not right now.


	2. I Tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: FemSlash February Day 10 Alone  
> Paring/Characters: Sam/Emily  
> Rating: K+/Teen
> 
> This takes place in canon right after the They All Live ending. There is not enough Sam/Emily in the world and honestly this was just the kick in the butt I needed to finish this.
> 
> Edit: Additional note - This is the last semi angsty one. The rest are cute/sweet/happy.

Sam wasn’t sure where they were taking her after interviewing her but she followed obediently. By some miracle they’d made it out alive (most of them). They hadn’t been able to take them to the hospital due to the storm still being so turbulent in that area. So they had been transported by helicopter to the First Aid station Sam had passed on the bus ride up.

It was a kind of building Sam wasn’t used to. There were not a lot of rooms. The one private space they had was where they kept Jessica as Mike and Matt both paced outside of it, giving each other glares when they passed each other. The peace there it seemed was being kept through their shared worry of Jess and nothing more. Sam was pretty sure she even saw one of them bump the other’s shoulder during a pass. She turned her eyes back to the floor.

Everyone had been interviewed before her. She guessed it was because they knew the others were not going to stay coherent as long as they would need so best to start with the weakest (Jess) and work their way through the ranks by the level of how traumatized they appeared. Appeared because as selfish as it was no one had lost more than Sam had during this ordeal. She just hid it best.

She was taken to an area sectioned off from the rest by folding screens. It was the most privacy any of them were going to be afforded. She stepped passed the lone curtained wall to enter as her only other option was out in the open with Mike and Matt and too many other people for her to even consider dealing with. She bowed her head a little in thanks at the volunteer EMT she could just barely see out of the corner of her eyes. He glared passed Sam before he left as if seeing something he didn’t like but had no energy to deal with. It brought Sam’s attention from the ground to the inside of the “room.”

It was extremely small, barely the size of a larger dorm room. There were scattered chairs she could rest on if she wanted to. The space was not big enough for more than two stretchers and there was one on each side of the box as far apart as it was possible to be. Both of these were already occupied.

Unsurprisingly Chris has been put in one due to his leg which Sam was sure he didn’t protest. Though that left only the slightest bit of room on his side it had been filled with Ashley. She lay more across him than next to him. They might have been asleep. That’s right. Somehow in all this chaos Chris and Ashley became a thing while Matt and Emily had stopped being a thing. Though romantic gossip was not something Sam had interest in anymore. With that thought however she did look to Emily in the other stretcher. Alone.

She was curled into a ball in the furthest section of her mat from Chris and Ashley. Her back was to the inside. She was silent. Sam didn’t hear any crying or muttering or anything. She only barely heard her breathing. She was still as stone except for every few moments she shivered then went right back to her frigid stage. Sam could not see her face but had a strong feeling she wasn’t asleep. It would be very hard for someone to sleep in that tight of a position but you’d be a fool to put anything passed Emily Davis.

Her boots and jacket were abandoned on a group of chairs nearby along with Chris’ many layers, his glasses, and his shoes as well as Ashley’s boots and her hoodie. Emily’s clothing had more company then she did. Sam kicked off her own shoes to add to the pile and pulled herself up onto the stretcher with Emily. Her friend didn’t move, not even when Sam lay down alongside of her. 

Sam stared at the back of Emily’s head unclear what to say. Wondering if there was anything to say to her. She just lay there for awhile until her breathing fell in time with Emily’s slow breaths. Sam watched Emily’s back move at the same time air filled her. The two of them were breathing together and that was something at least.

Not knowing how long it had been Sam finally touched her hand to Emily’s back. There was a soft gasp before her breathing settled. Sam rubbed her friend’s back with little pressure applying a bit more as the seconds ticked passed. Eventually Emily’s body relaxed just enough for her to stretch her limbs a tiny bit. Soon she was laying next to Sam. Although still with her face turned toward the wall.

“Emily.”

The other girl tensed for another second and Sam knew she’d spoke too soon. She waited before saying anything else. Sam swallowed and moved her hand to stroke her hair instead. Once more after a few moments Emily relaxed a little more. Not enough to turn all the way around though.

“I can’t believe they hate me so much…”

“Who hates you?”

Emily didn’t say.

“They would have killed me…”

Oh.

“They were scared.”

“Of me.”

There was no answer to that. They were afraid of Emily. Saying anything else to her would be lying to her. She wouldn’t buy it anyway. Emily knew bullshit when she smelled it. Sam was not very good at lying. She shifted a little closer until her front almost touched Emily’s back but not quite. She brushed Emily’s hair behind her ear and wondered how Emily, _Emily!_ , was allowing her to do this. The last day had been such a trip anything could happen. Maybe it would rain frogs next.

“I knew people didn’t like me. I knew people were afraid of me. But…”

She curled up into herself again, “I never knew they genuinely hated me.”

“No one hates you, Em.”

At that Emily turned around. There was a mix of sadness and anger in her eyes. She’d been crying because her eyes were red. She’d lifted up a bit so she was staring down at Sam. Sam stayed where she was. Running away was the wrong thing to do. She just knew that. She sniffled a little and shook her head gently for a moment. Sam eventually backed down and Emily fell onto her back.

“Do you know how many times I almost died tonight?”

“We all almost died.” Sam’s chest turned cold after she said it. She almost died.

“How many of you were almost killed by your friends?”

Sam bit her lip. A strong breath when in and out her nose.

“Matt left me to die! My boyfriend!” She didn’t yell but it was a harsh whisper with a lot of venom, “And Michael almost shot me in the face!”

She brought her eyes back down to look Sam in the eyes. “And they,” her head motioned in the very general direction of Chris and Ashley. “Were going to let him.”

“They were scared.”

“Of me.”

Sam wasn’t sure what to say. She felt like nothing would make Emily feel better. They one thing that finally came to mind sounded too much like fishing for praise or showing off her own merits for Sam’s liking but she felt she had no other choice.

“I tried.”

Emily had brought her eyes back up to the ceiling but looked at Sam when she said it. It was like something went off in her brain. Emily looked softer and her body sagged some though from what Sam didn’t know. Her face went a little red as she lay herself back on her side. She shifted over to Sam. Their faces were very close now. They were still after all this time breathing in rhythm together. Emily was more open than Sam had ever seen her. Maybe more so than anyone had ever seen her. It made her feel special to have the trust that so little were given. Sam dared to take Emily’s face in hand and make her keep eye contact. 

“I tried, Emily.”

“You did.”

Emily brought her hand up to take Sam’s as well. Her hand was cold and small. Softer than her own and a little oily. Her grip was not as strong as Sam would have expected. Or maybe she was holding her more gently from fear or nerves. Maybe she was shy from being so exposed like this.

“Nobody hates you.”

Emily’s gentle sob said she didn’t believe that.

“But that doesn’t matter anyway.”

Emily made a choked noise deep in her throat.

“Because you have me.”

Emily’s lip twitched with a gentle and honest smile. Sam always thought Emily was beautiful when she smiled. She always hid behind her smirks when her smiles were so pretty.

“I’m not going to leave you alone.”

Sam punctuated this with a soft, barely felt kiss. When she pulled away, Emily moved forward to reconnect their kiss. Fingers that were so delicate and perfect they must be Emily’s brushed hair whenever it feel into Sam’s face. Sam’s hand settled below Emily’s jaw and she gently ran her thumb along her cheek. Their free hands came together to hold firmly as if afraid the other one would simply slip from their grasp. Unsure if it was love or something else, Sam and Emily spent the hours after their nightmare holding each other and kissing. 

She would never understand why she did it. Maybe because Jess had Matt and Mike and they had her. Maybe because Chris and Ashley and she had him. Maybe because even in death the Washingtons had each other. Because she and Emily had no one.

But maybe they could be alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Additional note - This is also meant to be framed as Sam and Emily have too much going right now to think about what they are doing and why their are doing it. However once the dust settles there is a good chance they will still be together.


	3. Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: FemSlash February Day 12 Rewind  
> Paring/Characters: Sam/Hannah  
> Rating: K+

“No…” Hannah mumbled at the screen. She sat in the living on the couch closest to the T.V. as she watched one of their home movies play out. She looked over them each. All ten of them dressed as formally as they could afford ready to go out. It was their first Winter Ball and rather than dates they were going as a big group together.

Well they said they weren’t going in couples but you had to buy the tickets in pairs so they were technically all paired up. Mike and Emily had bought their tickets together as had Matt and Jess. Josh probably would’ve bought his ticket with either Chris or Ashley had they not already gotten theirs together. So he ended up getting his ticket with Beth but only because Sam had insisted Hannah and her get their tickets together after Mike asked Emily… in what was obviously not a platonic way. They’ had been out together a few times but this seemed pretty official. As if they were moving on to boyfriend and girlfriend status. 

So there they all stood, one of their parents behind the Washingtons camera as they lined up together for pictures as well. She saw Josh making bunny ears behind Beth who responded by flicking his ear. Those two could not hold still but then it was a little embarrassing to go to your first school formal with your sibling. Jess and Matt and Chris and Ashley were less silly but both had a far more friendly vibe in the way they stood. Mike and Emily on the other looked great and completely in love and romantic. Hannah saw on her past face how much she hated that.

Then Sam came in and pulled her into a hug from behind. Even though she was much shorter, Hannah had felt comforted by it as if she was safe. All of the photos taken before they left were of them in that stance of Sam supporting Hannah. Sam had rocked her a little and Hannah saw her whisper something against her shoulder. Hannah wished with all her heart staring at them on the screen that this was the moment. Something was about to tell her this was when it had finally happened. she still saw herself swoon a little when Mike held the door open for the two of them plus Emily.

Hannah slammed her finger on the button so hard she was afraid maybe she had broken it. That didn’t matter though. She had to find. She had to see it. She had to know and it had to be here, somewhere, in her memories of Sam.

Hannah watched as the screen flashed the rewind symbol and the visuals of her and her friends flew backwards in front of her. This tape was of her 7th grade birthday party two years after the two of them had met. It was also Beth’s birthday of course but she had been Hannah’s guest not her sister’s. Hannah had shooed her brother away at every turn but he continued to film her and their friends regardless. She stopped and played the tape just as Jess lifted the bowl she had just put down in reverse. It was filled with little slips of paper.

She said something. It was probably funny because Beth laughed next to her. Hannah didn’t hear it neither back then or in present day both times eyes fixed on Sam. Because maybe this was the moment. They were off to the side together.

However little Hannah jumped up and raced to Jess with Sam trailing behind her. Hannah could see it was because Mike had gathered around Jess and her group of excited prospects, pretty much all twenty or thirty of their guests, waiting to get their free pass into Heaven. There was a bit of wobbling as Josh passed his camera off to Beth so he too could join the group. She looked at herself staring hopefully at Mike as Sam sat down next to her. She remembered wondering whose name Sam would draw. She thinks she did anyway. Maybe present her just thought she had back then. Maybe not. Because present day Hannah knew the answer. 

Everyone’s name was in the bowl and everyone got to draw. That meant Hannah had two shots of getting to go in the closet with Mike. If she picked him or if he picked her. No one was brave enough to go first however. Hannah wanted to go but not first. She didn’t want to look eager and desperate to do it. Everyone shifted and glanced around and waited. Finally of course the brave Sam made her way to the center table.

Rather then her best friend, Hannah watched herself as Sam got on her knees and dipped her hand in the bowl. She leaned forward on the couch to watch the past her. She was still in the shot and not far from Sam either. What had she done when Sam pulled out his name? How had Hannah reacted when her hand came out and Jess pulled the slip away? What did she do after Jess called Chris’s name loudly?

Well if she said something it was lost as Josh barked out a laugh, clapped his hands and stomped his feet. She tried to ignore the visual of Chris hitting her brother as he laughed his head off in the corner of her eye. She kept her eyes fixed on herself and Sam. What had happened with them? After?

Hannah did see her own face fall for a moment. She saw herself shoot Sam a sympathetic look to which Sam just shrugged before she stood up. Hannah’s own face took on an expression present her couldn’t even read. She had expected Sam to be more upset she had to make out with Chris for 7 minutes. It certainly threw her off from the looks of it but had it bothered her?

Didn’t seem like it as she giggled behind her hand as Sam grabbed a terrified looking Chris to pull him away with her. Josh laughed the whole time. Once they were gone and chatter started back up, Hannah saw herself shift into the spot next to Mike that Chris had abandoned. This meant there was no room left for Sam to sit by her. But she knew Sam. Sam would understand.

Hannah pressed fast-forward not willing to sit through the next few boring minutes of her own birthday party. It was bad enough this was even on film. She wasn’t really sure why she was so obsessed with this. Would this change anything? Would it help her sort through her thoughts? Would it help her get in touch with her feelings? Most importantly would it change her answer? She didn’t know but here she was doing it.

She stopped the tape when she saw Chris came back into frame after what was five minutes at the most and drop onto the nearest couch. He buried his very red face in his hands. For what was not the first time Hannah wondered if Sam had kissed him. They all had. Neither Chris nor Sam ever confirmed or denied it.

Hannah’s attention fell completely on Sam as she entered the room. She was quite a few feet behind Chris and she pat his head as she walked passed him. Past Hannah looked back for maybe half a second to wave and giggle before Sam sat by Josh’s feet and he presumably began to prob her about what exactly went down between her and Chris. She laughed as she pat his head too. 

Past Hannah paid her no attention. Her eyes were locked on Mike as he retrieved his paper from the bowl. She saw herself lean up on her knees hopefully before of all people Josh’s name was yelled out by Jess. Her brother wasted no time hopping to his feet and with as much show as possible pulled an uncomfortable Mike away. Her face fell.

Sam shifted this time, into Mike’s seat and put an arm around her. She said something and Hannah had responded. Her head fell to Sam’s shoulder and they continued to talk as Sam tried to comfort her over Mike for who-knows-how-manyth time. Present Hannah watched closely. Watched past her and Sam cuddle against her couch as Sam pat her back. Past her giggled and Sam playfully shoved her. They looked happy together. That was how Sam always made her feel. That’s what she loved about Sam. What she had apparently always loves about Sam. That was if past her’s giggles were anything to go by.

For the first time as her brother and Mike came back into the room, Hannah noticed that they had swapped shirts. She didn’t want to think much more on that. She shifted her focus back to her and Sam to see herself pop up like an excited dog when Mike entered the room. Present day Hannah groaned loudly and hit remind again. She hit it until it was going at the fastest speed it could go. There was nothing else to see. Sam had been in the bathroom when Hannah went in with some guy who’s name she barely remembered. They stopped playing before either could go in a second time.

Her party disappeared as flashes of a ski trip sprang up. Hannah stopped the tape. This was a family trip. They each got to bring a friend. Josh picked Chris (no brainer), Beth picked Jess and of course Hannah picked Sam. It the first time they got to bring friends and Hannah actually had someone to invite. Usually Beth just opted out of inviting someone so Hannah didn’t feel bad but she still did because despite this Josh never failed to invite Chris. Hannah still had no one to ask and Beth was suffering for it.

Not that year though. That year she had Sam!

Josh was once more behind the camera as he and Chris ran in to scare the four girls with a fake snake toy. Jess cried out bloody murder as she hopped on the bed and knocked her make-up and hair kit off. She also hit Beth in the face who went tumbling off the side. As chaotic as it all was Hannah tried to focus on her and Sam. This was her first trip with Hannah’s family. Could this have been the moment it happened? Could this be what she was looking for?

Sam also screamed and half-tackled Hannah down into the bed. They got tangled in the sheets and Chris came into view laughing his ass off. Jess threw something at him and then grabbing a pillow chased him from the room. Beth stood and was soon scolding their brother. He had taken his camera away from his face and it hung at his side still on. Hannah could still see herself and Sam in the bed together.

She’s not sure what she wanted to happen but seeing herself playfully shove Sam off her and onto the floor was not it. Sam landed on her butt and they both laughed. Hannah still laying messily in the bed and Sam trying to stand through her laughter. It was sweet but not what she was looking for.

None of this was what she was looking for. How much further could she go? There was no before this. Not on her tapes. She and Sam had only just met. She tossed the remote to the floor in a huff as she collapsed back on the couch.

“Why’d you take my computer?” She heard as behind her. She turned to see Josh walk in and sit at her feet. He looked up at the screen and laughed.

“Oh man, I haven’t seen this stuff in forever! We should call the gang over and watch some of it. Tell me we still have the footage of Mike stage diving into the pool table?”

Josh’s face fell when he looked over at her. “Hey sis, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she mumbled crossing her arms. Josh rolled his eyes.

“Really Han? That wasn’t even a little bit convincing.”

Josh moved to sit next to her instead of on the floor. He slung an arm around her to pull her in closer to him. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed. She glanced up at him and partially shrugged as she held out her hands as if to say ‘I don’t know.’

“Is this about Sam?”

Hannah groaned.

“So it is?”

“It is.”

“Is it also about-”

“What else would it be about?” Hannah snapped sitting up. She hadn’t thought about anything but that for days. Josh should know that. He shrugged apologetically and leaned back from her a little as she sat herself back up.

“So what’s up?” he asked then gestured to the T.V., “What’s this all about?”

Hannah bit her lip. It felt stupid to say outloud but this was Josh. He wouldn’t laugh. Well no he would laugh but not in a mean way. He’d still get it. Everyone else, Beth included, would think she was being a hopelessly romantic about nothing. She drew her legs in and shrugged again.

“I don’t know when we fell in love.”

“What?”

“Okay no I mean,” She bad about it but it was true, “I don’t know when I fell in love with her.”

She had seen through the many, many videos she watched Sam had loved her since day one. Hannah however didn’t know. She didn’t know when she fell in love back. She felt like she just didn’t one day and did the next. But she must have fallen in love at some point. People don’t just go from never to always the way she had when Sam finally confessed. It was almost like she felt nothing for Sam until she said those words. Then Hannah kissed her and that's it. They were together from then on. So she must have fallen in love with her before then. But when?

Josh was soft and sweet as he asked, “Why does it matter?”

“Because,” Hannah didn’t mean to shout it and covered her mouth. “Because Sam loves me. She loves me more than anything. She loves me even more than it should be possible to love another person.”

Hannah shook her head, “I need to know I love her that much too before we can- Before I can- Look I have to figure out what happened before I know what happens next. But I can’t- I just can’t find any moment where I look at her the way she’s looking at me.”

“Hannah that’s not-” Josh paused for a long time, “That’s not how love works.”

She sighed. It was too much to hope someone would understand what she was feeling. It was too much to hope someone wouldn’t think she was being silly. Everyone was going to give her the “love takes time to grow” speech when it wasn’t what she needed to hear. She knew what she needed. She needed to know she loved Sam the way Sam loved her.

“You don’t have to love her as much as she does you.”

“What?” Hannah had not expected that.

“Sam loves you. Over the moon, can’t talk right, hearts in her eyes, loves you.” Josh said as if she didn’t know that and that wasn’t the problem. “Meaning you.”

“I don’t-”

“Sis, if you didn’t fall in love with Sam until she told you she loved you then you love Sam as much as she does you. If you’ve secretly loved Sam this whole time and just figured it out then you love Sam as much as she does you. If you didn’t fall in love with Sam until after you were together for awhile then... I think you see where I’m going with this.”

Josh pointed at her, “Sam loves you, Hannah. You. However you fell in love with Sam is exactly the way Sam wanted you to fall in love with her. Because it was you and that’s all that matters.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Hannah started quietly feeling a little better.

“And this,” Josh stressed putting his finger on her cheek to make her look at him, “Is supposed to be about the future not the past.”

“I know.” Hannah sighed before she stood up, “I mean you’re right, Josh.”

“I am?” he asked playfully.

Hannah groaned at him but there was no malice behind it, “You are. I love Sam. Sam had always been special to. She always will be special to me. And she loves me. I don’t have to prove that I love her too. Because she knows. She knows I love her with all my heart and it doesn’t matter where that started. It just matters where it’s going.”

“So what is next for Hannah and Sam?” Hannah smiled at the way he said it. His eyes wiggled and he smirked like a cat.

“Like I’m telling you before I tell her.” Hannah scoffed as she grabbed her phone and skipped out to call her long-time girlfriend. She’d barely dialed before she heard echo through the house.

“Beth, grab the champagne! Our sister’s getting married!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did an extra cause I have every girl BUT Hannah and I needed to get her in there. Too bad the only girl I really ship her with is Sam.
> 
> Told you the were happy from here on out.


	4. Looking Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: FemSlash February Day 19 Pick a Prompt - Style Swap  
> Paring/Characters: Emily/Beth  
> Rating: K+

Fashion is and always has been important to Emily. After all people see you before they speak to you. Everyone’s first judgements are based on looks. It only made sense to put your best foot forward when you could. Besides it was fun. Nothing made her feel better than when she could show off just how pretty she was. Whether it was heels that made her taller or belts that made her slimmer she loved every piece of clothing she owned. It felt great to be able to look so good in so many styles.

So why would anyone choose to wear the same thing everyday?

Even her least fashionable friends had variations in their style but she’d only ever seen Beth change things up when she had to. Like on winter trips in the snow where sweaters just made more sense and jeans would be uncomfortable. Every other times she saw Beth it was always the same thing. Or rather one of the two same things. Slacks, t-shirt, beanie and thick boots or Jeans, tank top, snapback and converse. Both of which also included a long sleeved flannel. She had them in about thirty different color combos but most were shades of blue.

Emily just… didn’t get it. She spun around for the tenth time trying to keep her eyes on the mirror in front of her and listen to the door. Mike had claimed the only single bed as soon as they arrived at their vacation spot. Hannah was bunking with Matt, whom she had recently started dating. With Sam and Jess also enjoying their budding new love, and Ashley doing… whatever she was doing with Chris and Josh, Beth and Emily were left as the only ones at the single ladies sleepover. It would of course be awful if Beth found her like this but she wasn’t keen on anyone else seeing her dressed in Beth’s clothes. At best they’d mock her, at worst they’d think she was a clingy obsessive stalker.

She looked cute, true, but there was so little to it. She held out her arms and watched the fabric fall around her. Was she wearing it wrong? She’d seen Beth wear it in a few different ways rather than just slung over her shoulders. For the little amount of choice she had Beth did get creative with it. She knew how to make something simple like this look hot.

She’d worn it loose like Emily was then, sometimes even ignoring when one side fell down and exposed her solid, tan shoulder and thick bicep. She’d taken it off to tie around her waist which brought attention to her hips and once more exposing her strong arms. She’d buttoned it closed and pushed the sleeves up passed her elbows which made her look slim and tall (both things she was naturally so truthfully it more highlighted these features than created them). Even once Emily had seen her tie the bottom ends into a knot showing off her impressive abs.

Yet there were clothes that were designed to do those things. Clothes designed to help express how shapely Beth’s hips were. Clothes designed solely to show off strong and beautifully bronze muscled arms like hers. Clothes designed to elongate her torso and make her curves apparent to everyone. Clothes designed to show off her flat, smooth tummy and tease a more complete view of her body. There were clothes that’s only purpose was to make a girl Beth look sexy and yet she chose to settle for this?

Emily decided to try and mimic some of the styles she’d seen Beth sport. Maybe then she would finally understand this. She shrugged and let the shoulders fall down. It certainly gave her a more relaxed and casual look that was still attractive. The baggy garment framed her body well.

It was a minimal amount of effort to achieve this simple framing of her body. She shrugged the shirt completely off but grabbed it before it hit the floor. Using the two arms she tied it tight around her waist. Once more it framed her body but her upper legs this time and it did give her some appearance of having fuller hips. She didn’t like only being in her t-shirt so she pulled it off to stand in her sports bra. She could still appreciate the athletic sort of style this afforded her. Sporty was not a look Emily often went for. Again buff, sexy jock was more Beth’s territory.

Undoing the knot she pulled the flannel back onto her arms. Slowly she buttoned up the front to just about her chest as she’d seen the other girl do. Then she rolled up the sleeves as neatly as possible passed her elbows. Now this thing was starting to really look like a fashion piece and not a cover for a grease monkey (though Emily had never seen Beth do anything even remotely like maintenance work). This style was cute. It was also the way she’d seen the other girl most often wear her shirts.

Emily hated to admit it but this shirt looked much cuter when Beth was the one in it. She sighed and began to unbutton it from the bottom. She hadn’t gotten far before she decided she might as well try that one almost risque style she’d seen Beth try herself. So she brought the two ends together over her abdomen and tied a tight knot just below her breasts showing her own (slightly pudgy) stomach off.

Oh now that was cute.

Beth had only done this a few times before and Emily could understand why. She felt sexy in this almost both masculine and feminine style. She knew how hot Beth looked when she dressed like this too. So if she look sexy and felt sexy then why on earth would she not take advantage of that? How come Beth didn’t always wear her flannels like this when that was clearly the case? That girl just made no sense.

Emily untied the knot and made a move to remove the shirt when she heard a disappointed whine behind her.

“Aww is the show over? I was having fun.”

Not sure whether she should let the flannel drop or pull it back on Emily span around quickly. The garment hung from her elbows as she faced Beth who was wearing a blue flannel as well. She was leaning on the door frame smirk on her face. Never one to be caught vulnerable and open to attack, Emily crossed her arms best she could with the shirt hanging down. Beth made her way to the bed and sat down. On the upside she looked amused rather then upset.

“What are you doing?” Beth asked with a smile.

Emily looked around trying not to make direct eye contact with Beth and think of something to say to her. But how could she explain this? She was wearing Beth’s clothes! She must have looked at the very least a little strange. Maybe it wasn’t that weird. She and Beth were both girls and friends sharing a room. Girl friends shared clothes all the time. They just usually asked for permission first.

“I was curious how I would look.”

“So why didn’t you just ask me if you could try one of them on?”

Emily felt her face light up as she tried to maintain eye contact. Beth stood and made her way over to her. Emily leaned away and forced herself to keep looking at Beth as she got closer and closer to her. She felt her foot tapping with nerves. She bit her lip when Beth reached her side. Beth met her gaze unflinchingly.

“Are you embarrassed?”

“No!” Emily snapped, “I have nothing to be embarrassed about!”

“You mean other than secretly wearing someone else’s clothes?” Beth raised her eyebrows with a wide, cat-like grin.

Shrugging the flannel shirt back on (because who was Beth to tell her what she should and shouldn’t be embarrassed about) Emily crossed her arms and took a step away from Beth. Never one to back down she continued to hold her gaze with the other girl’s own gaze.

“I don’t understand why you wear the same drab, boring outfit all the time. I wanted to see what was so magical about your lumberjack shirts.” Emily added as much bite to it as she could manage to. Beth’s face fell just a little as she placed her hands on her hips. Still their eyes stayed locked as neither was willing to back down.

Beth laughed, “They’re comfy.”

“What?”

“I know it’s hard for you to understand, fashionista but some of us wear our clothes because we feel good in them.”

“I feel good in my clothes,” she argued, ‘I wear them cause I feel good in them.”

Beth laughed again, “Yeah but you feel good because you feel sexy. They make you feel good because you look so damn good. I wear my clothes cause they’re casual. I’m casual and being able to relax feels good.”

With a shrug Beth closed some of the distance between the two of them, “I’m not too worried about looking good.”

“I never said you didn’t look good in them.” Emily blurted out, just knowing she was blushing. “You look good in your flannels.”

“Well, thanks.” She said it with a much more genuine smile. She took another step until she was in Emily’s personal space. “You look pretty good in my flannel too.”

Reaching out, Beth took the sides of her shirt (the one Emily was wearing) and buttoned one button just below her breasts. “It’s a little big for you but it’s cute.”

The way she said the word cute made it sound like she had wanted to use a different word. Emily felt her heart beating faster as Beth’s hands slide down along the sides until she was gripping the bottom of the shirt (her shirt).”I’ve never actually seen another girl in my clothes. Hannah never wanted to borrow my stuff and I bigger than all the rest of you.”

Beth had finally dropped eye line with her to examine Emily standing there. It felt like the room was getting hotter and colder at the same time. She felt like she was sweating at the same time that chills and goosebumps ran along her skin. Her eyes travelled over Beth’s shoulders and then a little further down. The two shirts were almost identical. So how was it possible for her to be so convinced Beth looked so much better than she did? Maybe it was the comfort thing. While very soft, Emily did not exactly feel at home in these kinds of clothes. The only reason she felt even remotely okay putting this on was that it belonged to Beth’s and so it smelled and felt like Beth. Beth was a good feeling.

Their eyes met again. Her gaze was softer than she’d ever seen. From the other girl’s face Emily could guess hers was as well. So they stared at each other with soft eyes and tiny smile. Soon small laughter broke from between both of their lips. Even though nothing funny had or was happening they were giggling as a bubbly aura engulfed them.

“I feel like it should look more weird. Seeing someone else in my clothes, but I actually think that I like it,” she finally continued, “Maybe that’s just because it’s you. You look good in everything.” 

Emily would maintain to anyone who asked that Beth kissed her even though in reality it was a much more of a joint effort.


	5. Tavern Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: FemSlash February Day 21 Games  
> Paring/Characters: Jess/Beth  
> Rating: K
> 
> I couldn't help myself okay. I just couldn't. I am a nerd and I am weak

Beth doesn't really fit neatly into any of the cliques at school. But then again nobody really does, do they? If she had to pick the one she best fit in she’d put herself with the overachievers and honor students but even they had some spill over into nerd territory (Chris and Ashley). But then again not all nerds were in the A+ student group as well (Josh). So no Beth wouldn’t call herself a nerd.

“Alright Karith, what are you doing?”

Current activity notwithstanding.

Beth had started playing the granddaddy of all tabletop RPGs about two years ago when Josh begged her to play a short campaign with him and his two best friends. He claimed Chris could be unnaturally cruel as a GM (which she now knew meant Game Master) so he and Ashley needed a cleric (a word she had not known meant a healer at the time). She had agreed and here she was, an enthusiast of Dungeons and Dragons.

“Beth!”

“Huh?” Beth answered tearing her eyes away from the door to the lounge and towards Chris who was watching her from behind his GM screen. Across from her, Matt (see? lots of people transcend cliques) was examining the map Chris always put on the table in case of a fight. Josh was marking off some stuff in his notepad. He paused to look up then between Beth and the door behind Ashley while they, ever the superstitious type, were practice rolling their dice to judge which ones were the lucky ones tonight. It didn’t really look like they were waiting on her except for Chris.

“I need to know where you’re going and what you’re doing.”

“Oh well,” Beth glanced to her character sheet and then at the door. “Where are we? What are we doing?”

“What do you mean where are you?” Chris moaned sounding like he was both in disbelief as well as annoyed. “I literally just recapped the last session.”

Matt piped in in a laugh without looking up, “We’re in the same place we were last time we played.” 

“Which is where again?” 

Chris did not look happy with her. “At the Hollowed Inn.”

“Right. Which is in..?”

“Rivermouth.”

“And what are we doing?”

“Beth!” Ashley scolded after she said that.

Beth did shrink away a little from her friends. She wasn't usually such a noob. In fact she’d say she had gotten pretty damn good at both the playing and the role-playing aspects of this game. Chris had even gone into his inner caveman, jealous boyfriend mode over how well she had seduced Ashley's character last campaign. A confidence she wished she could transfer to real life Beth. Because her beginner-level play style was the result of just how hopeless in the area of romance she was.

She hadn't thought much of it when Chris and Jess lamented over their parents getting married and them having to move into their new family home. The repercussion of this for her had not been immediately apparent. It wasn't until Chris told them in their D&D group chat that his silver lining in all this was they could move their play sessions out of his cramped living room and into the new house’s game room. Beth had been looking forward to the legroom up until the reality hit her.

Play sessions at Chris's place were now also play sessions at Jess’s place.

If there was one person who did adhere at least somewhat strictly to clique rules then it was Jessica Riley. She was, if not the most popular girl in school, at least in the top five of the most popular girls in school. She was hot and funny and rich and well-dressed and fun to be with. She was basically the cliche popular girl from any 80’s or 90’s high school movie (albeit quite a bit nicer).

Normally Beth wouldn’t give a shit who knew she spent her friday nights acting out fantasy scenarios and kick ass battles sequences with a few friends and a few beers. Beth was going to be who she was going to be. 

Jess though was a different story. Because Jess had been Beth’s heart stopping crush for the last four years. There was no way in hell Jess was going to find any of this nerdy shit attractive. Beth was already working with the uncertainty of whether Jess even had an interest in girls (though she felt pretty sure she was at least a little bit interested). Why would she give herself the extra handicap? Based on her total horror over having “that smug, geeky virgin” as her new constant neighbor Beth had her doubts Jess would even consider her if she knew Beth was just as much of a geek as he was.

“Yes come, dear friend,” Josh said before he proclaimed even louder, “We’ve a grand theft to solve!”

“Josh!” she bit her eyes darting to the door and back, “There’s no reason to be so loud.”

Josh smiled wickedly as he continued equally as loud in his best impression of a young woman, “Josh? I know not this Josh you speak of. Have you had so much to drink Karith that you don’t recognize your travelling companion of four months, Saphilia?”

Josh tipped his beer up to her in cheers and she took a deep breath as her eyes shot to the door. Then after a second she faced her brother, “Of course I do, but I’ve never seen you so boisterous. You’ve always been such a quiet little thing. Why the sudden change in mood?”

She glared at her brother when she said it, knowing exactly why he was playing off character. Very few people knew about her crush but Josh was one of them. She knew she would regret telling him at some point. Looks like the day was here. He glanced again at the door behind Ashley who was still rolling those dice of theirs. Chris seemed to be distracted trying to get his romantic partner to choose their dice and pay attention to the game. Matt looked confused as he still was checking out the map. She was on her own.

“The fresh spring air has filled me with mirth this afternoon.”

“Well as we are on an important investigation, it would serve us well to keep our voices calm, don’t you agree?”

Josh gave her a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. He was enjoying this far too much. Beth was going to kill him. She gripped the character sheet in her hand so hard she almost tore it in half. She forced herself to set it down and smooth it out. 

“We should head to the edge of the forest, yeah?” Ashley said, oblivious to what had been going on between the siblings, “That’s where Lareen last saw his cart of wares. Remember he said he planned to get back on the road by tomorrow.”

“Good idea, Valma, uh Valamor, no uh, Validma-”

“Valmordaardin, Madjor.”

“Ash, can’t we just call you Val?” Beth sighed as she’d overheard their conversation, almost leaning on the table to hear any noise that might be coming from the hallway just outside. She had an ulterior motive in that. The last thing she wanted was to say such an ostentatious name just in case they were overheard.

“I guess.” They seemed disappointed by she didn’t really care all that much.

“Okay well are you two going with them or not?” Chris asked looking over them all.

“Yep sounds good.” Beth tried to lean to the left a bit for the best angle to see the door. Chris was starting in on the description of the place they’d arrived at as she did so and she should have been paying better attention because this was important. She heard footsteps though. She gripped the table half-standing, feeling like she should just run-

She tripped over her own feet and crashed to the floor bringing hers and Chris’s beers down with her. Both she and the bottles hit the ground with a loud thud. Josh and Matt jumped up to help her while Chris and Ashley steadied the table. A few other assorted game pieces fell around her as well. She heard the door swing open and shifted back almost underneath the table as it did.

“Oh my god! What was that?!” She heard Jess yell. Beth curled into a ball as best she could manage. Jess’s voice fell flat as she continued with, “Oh it was just your stupid dummies and dorkwads game.”

“Yeah but unfortunately you have to have an I.Q. in the triple digits to play so beat it!” Chris snapped back.

Jess scoffed, “Right, like I care.”

The door closed loudly as she left. Beth leaned up from under the table and glanced around Chris’s legs. Yep she was gone. Damn that had been close.

“Are you okay?” Matt asked kneeling next to her as Josh offered her his hand to help her onto her feet. He wasn’t that awful of a brother.

“I’m fine.” She saw them all breathe a sigh of relief. She looked down at the wood floor and saw Chris on his knees looking at a couple of his many different dice. He held up to his face and smelled only to recoil. They were drenched in beer. She felt her face go red as she saw him frown. Especially after he picked up his screen.

“Here,” Beth said taking them from him one by one, “I’m very good at cleaning stuff off. I’m basically Josh and Hannah’s caretaker after all.”

“I’d be offended but it’s kinda true so…” Josh shrugged. She rolled her eyes as she left. As soon as she got through the door though Josh called loudly, “Hurry up, dear friend. Many good gents and maidens await our assistance.” 

Beth headed to the kitchen to clean off Chris’s stuff keeping an eye out for Jess as she made her way. She was only doing this because she didn’t want to ruin Chris’s stuff and this was her fault. She took short, quick steps, channeling the rogue in her she sneaked through the hall, the living room and into the kitchen.

Once safely there and out of sight she gathered a few kitchen towels to wet and use to clean off the beer before it became sticky. She scrubbed off each of his dice individually. She tried to be thorough but fast as she cleaned them.

“Beth.” She jumped and Chris’s stuff fell into the sink behind her as she spun around.

“Jess. Hey.” There she was somehow able to look gorgeous in her kick around clothes. Soft shorts with a tank top and cute slipper socks. “I like your fuzzy socks.”

“Thanks,” she laughed stepping closer. “I didn’t know you were here?”

“Yeah.” She looked around as if an excuse was hiding in the room, “I came here to pick up Josh but the bozo gave me the wrong time so I figured I would hang out and wait.”

“Oh. Alright.” Jess crossed her arms and leaned on the counter behind her, “So what are you doing out here?”

“Oh well you know,” she said slipping a little as she copied Jess’s stance, “I got sick of listening to all their nerd crap.”

“I so get that,” Jess moaned. She gave Beth what might have been a flirtatious smile as her eyes fluttered just a little. Was Jess flirting with her? 

She shifted her eyes away as Jess reached into the cabinet for whatever she had come for into the room for. She accidentally glanced into the sink. Chris’s dice lay scattered but unharmed inside. She reached back awkwardly to grab them without her being seen by Jess.

“Oh,” Jess said as she turned around and Beth shoved her hand holding the dice into her pocket, “You should come chill with me. Since you’re here anyway.”

Beth squeezed her hand tightly at the suggestion. She felt the dice press into her hand. She bit her lip as she thought of her friend. Then she brought her eyes back to Jess as she said, “Yeah, sure.”

\---

“So I keep telling Emily that she has to dump his ass for good or he’s just going to keep treating her like garbage.”

Jess sat on the floor in front of Beth right up against her legs as she ran a brush through her blonde hair. She’d just finished braiding the left side and was moving onto the right. She felt like she was in heaven she was getting to run her fingers through Jess’s soft, beautiful hair. She didn’t even care that it was dyed blonde not natural. The color worked so well on her.

“I know,” she agreed as Jess played with her already completed braid, “I don’t get what Hannah sees in him either.”

Jess giggled a little when Beth’s fingers graced her ear. “Maybe he’s got a huge dick.”

“Okay,” Beth took Jess’s hair in hand and pulled playfully, “A.) I do not want to think about how Hannah would know what Mike’s dick looks like, b.) I don’t want to imagine what his dick looks like and c.) how dare you make me, a known lesbian, talk about a man’s dick.”

Jess giggled again, “Sorry, I’m not up to speed on the gay girl code of ethics yet.”

“Well you better get reading, girl. You’ll never score a babe if you don’t.”

“I think I’m pretty enough to manage. I was our Homecoming Queen after all.”

“Yeah,” Her grip loosened from both the subtle confirmation Jess liked girls as well as the reminder she was way out of her league. It was bittersweet. “You’re really popular.”

“It’s a hard burden to bare but I must.” Jess sighed when she hit a particularly sensitive spot as she twist the other girl’s hair together. She scooted so she was more between Beth’s legs and lay her head against her left knee. “You have nice hands.”

“Thanks.”

Beth glanced over to see Jess had closed her eyes and was smiling just a little. She was like an angel. Beth felt bad ditching the guys for all of five minutes before she realized she was going to get to run her fingers through Jess’s hair. Soft breaths were warming Beth’s knee. It looked like Jess could fall asleep but then she let out a soft snort laugh. Beth made a similar noise back.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she said with a hand wave, “I was just thinking about how it’s nice you’re here. I usually get so annoyed at Chris and his stupid dorky hobbies taking up the house.”

“Yeah?” Beth said as some hair slipped from her hands.

“Yeah,” she groaned, “Especially his Lord of Rings or whatever game. He was painting these little metal people at the table yesterday and left it a mess. My dad of course assumed it was from my make-up and made me clean it. He’s just refusing to punish Chris for anything at this point.”

“Uh huh.” Beth felt her heart grow heavy as Jess spoke. She may have been complaining about her new step-brother but she was complaining about something he and Beth had in common. That only served to remind her that it didn’t really matter that Jess was into girls because she’d never be into Beth.

“Who even cares about something like that?” she continued, “Isn’t it supposed to be all imaginary anyway? Only a complete loser would want to act like a total idiot on a friday night instead of going out. He’s in a relationship. Like hello, go on a date or something. Why not just announce you have no life.”

Beth felt her hands slowing thinking on her words. Jess sounded so mean. She really thought this stuff was dumb. She thought Chris was dumb for playing it, for caring about it. She would think the same of Beth if she knew how alike they were. No wonder it was called a crush because it was crushing Beth. She felt a soft sigh escape her lips.

“I don’t even get why those guys like it,” she moaned, “It’s full of all these dumb things like Aasimar and Dragonborn and Tieflings or whatever they’re all called. It’s so weird.”

Beth stopped braiding. Those were… some pretty specific and lesser known D&D races. She’d played it off but Jess had gotten the name of every one of them right. It was as if she knew what they were. How much attention was Jess paying to Chris? Enough that she was so informed on his favorite game. That was what was actually weird. 

“Beth! There you are!” The voice came right after Beth had tied the hair tie in Jess’s hair. “I’ve been looking all over for you. Chris was worried you thought he was upset with you and went home when you didn’t come back.”

“Hey Jess.” Ashley stepped into the room with a wave at Jess. “Anyway I saw your car when I went to the bathroom and I’ve been looking for you.”

Jess had shifted forward to turn around and look up at Beth. She felt her face heating up as she looked away. She tried to think of something to say, something to show she had not been playing D&D with Chris. She remembered she had told Jess she was her to get her brother and she was ready with her excuse.

“So are you going to come back? I gotta be honest we’re doing pretty shitty down there without our stealth master.”

Beth didn’t want to look at Jess. She’d never been more embarrassed in her life. The two of them had been having such a nice time. She slipped passed Jess without looking and answered Ashley in a gruff voice. “Yeah. I have to at least give Chris his dice back.”

“Awesome,” Ashley said unaware Beth was unhappy as they left the room, “ Later, Jess.”

\---

Although she was quite bummed by what happened, Beth still showed up at Chris’s place next Friday to play with her group. There was nothing to hide anymore so why should she bother? Jess knew now. That ship had sailed so she might as have fun.

“I’m sorry, sis,” Josh said as he led her to the game room. He felt bad about his teasing after what happened. He was never actually trying to embarrass her in front of Jess. He’d even offered they skip the play session tonight or try to get Chris to hold the game at their place. Beth wasn’t that kind of person though. She didn’t run away from things. She wasn’t going to keep hiding from Jess.

Once more Beth was sitting at the table as everyone else did their before game rituals. Ashley rolled their dice, Matt surveyed the map, Josh checked his notebook while Chris set up his play area. She sighed deciding to read over her character sheet for no reason in particular. Soon Chris launched into his whole spiel recapping the last session most of which Beth has missed. She still didn’t pay much attention though. That was until… 

“As you return to the now empty tavern dark and cold both from the changing whether and the hellish encounter from the night before you see what looks to be an abnormally tall halfling girl surveying the scene as if it has great meaning to her…”

Then as if she had been waiting for Chris to say all this (and actually she probably was) Jess entered the room and made her way to the table carrying a chair along with her. Chris set some papers and a set of dice on the space next to Beth as Jess placed the chair there and sat down.

After her introduction Chris finished his description of their scene to continue leading the game. Jess turned to face Beth with a shy smile on her face. She shifted her chair a little closer to her. She leaned over to her and whispered, “So I’ve read part of the books but I’ve never played this before. You mind helping me out?”

“Not even a little.” Beth answered just knowing that she had a huge grin that matched the one stretching across Jess’s face.

She was right, nobody really fits neatly into any category. Not even Jessica Riley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little sloppy but hey I still like it. Hope you did too.


	6. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: FemSlash February Day 25 Garden  
> Paring/Characters: Sam/Jess  
> Rating: K
> 
> So this is a little late... Hey it's still the 25th somewhere!

When Jess was a little girl her mother took her out to their garden once every week.

Though neither she nor her mother were the outdoorsy type, they still spent days in Jess’s tiny garden together. Her mother was a fashion designer. She saw beauty and potential everywhere. She and Jess grew flowers that would bloom together and make lovely contrasts. Flowers that when put together would make a lovely bouquet. Blues and pinks and whites more than any other colors. Those were Jessica’s favorites.

She still maintained it after her mother was gone. She wanted to tell her mother how beautiful her little garden had gotten since she left. But her mom lived in Paris where they held a huge flower festival that would embarrass Jess and her little plot of land. It had always been small but as Jess grew it looked more and more pathetic. Still it was hers and her mom’s place. She had kept it growing and thriving. A symbol of mother and daughter and the love they shared.

She sat on the ground with a row of pots and digging tools. Transplanting flowers was not an easy task. However her father had bought her all the necessary tools for it and she wasn’t opposed to the work that went into it. She just wasn’t sure she wanted to do it. She wanted to leave this patch of dirt exactly as it had been since she was a child. She wanted it to stay exactly where it had always been.

Too bad if she did that she would be risking it being ripped out and leveled. Probably for a dog house or something.

Jessica had not been happy when her father married of all people Chris’s mother. Not the she hated either of them but she certainly didn't want to live with them. Chris was okay but he was sure to get on her nerves fast.

The worst part though might be that it meant moving to a new house.

In an attempt to placate her and her new step-brother their parents had suggested rather than either pair moving in with the other they should buy a new home for the four of them. A fresh start. They figured it was the best way for them all to start feeling like a family. Her father had gone all out too. Her new place was huge and gorgeous. They had a fancy pool with a hot tub and a game room. Her new room was twice as big as her old one which almost made Chris being in the next room over bearable. By all accounts Jess should be thrilled by the location change.

She was except for… this.

She couldn't take the whole garden. She’s not even sure she could take most of the garden. Whatever she chose she was leaving most of this behind. Her father promised he’d give her everything she needed to start a new garden. They could even make it bigger if she wanted. He’d give her all the room she wanted.

But that wasn’t the same.

“Hey Jess, you okay?” Jess was pulled from her thoughts by a voice. She looked up and around a few times until she saw Sam walking up to her. Jess forced on her prettiest smile in hope of not looking sad. It took her a moment to make it feel comfortable before Sam finally reached her and leaned down to her level. They smiled at each other for a moment.

“Jess?”

“What? Oh. Fine. I’m fine,” she said looking away from Sam and toward the garden. She played with the spade in her hand unsure what to do or say. Sam moved to sit by her. Jess did not look up at her however. She felt sam’s eyes on her but she did not turn.

“Really? Cause I called your name about five times.”

That got Jess to look her way. She felt her face heat up at Sam’s gentle smile. She crossed her arms and looked away again. Sam knocked her shoulder into Jess’s shoulder. She rocked a little bit and then sat still as stone again. She heard Sam sigh heavily and move just a little bit closer to her.

“What are you doing?” she asked waving a hand out toward the plants in front of them. Jess glanced at her and then away.

“I’m transplanting part of my garden.” Her voice was quiet. Guess she had made a choice then. “I’m going to plant them at the new house.”

“Transplanting is hard. Wouldn’t it just be easier to start a new garden?”

“It might be, yeah,” Jess conceded questioning herself yet again. Did she even want to start up another garden? Did she want one that wasn’t this one? She didn’t know.

Sam watched her for a long moment. She could feel her presence, her aura. Sam always felt open and inviting. She felt herself lean on her a little bit as she watched Jess. She was a good support figuratively and literally. Jess let the other girl keep her sitting up. She heard Sam breath deep a few times then she gently lifted Jess off her and leaned forward.

“Well, let’s get to work, huh?”

“Huh?”

“I said let’s get to work. These flowers aren’t going to plant themselves.” Sam was rolling up her sleeves and reaching for one pair of the gloves amongst all the tools. She looked around with her hand out, not sure what she should grab and ended up pulling one of the pots closer to her.

Jess giggled and moved forward. Really? Sam of all people knew nothing about gardening?

“Good start,” she said and pulled on her own gloves. Then pulled over the large bag of soil. “We’re gonna start by filling the pots with some dirt. We need to make sure the roots have somewhere to rest in the pot until I can get them back in the ground.”

“Okay I think I can handle that,” Sam said opening the bag and starting to fill the pots messily. Though gardening wasn’t usually a spotless, clean activity anyway. Jess instead looked through the flowers deciding which ones she wanted to bring. It was a hard decision so she just started on the closest ones.

Being as gentle as possible she dug around the dirt to try and free the roots without damaging them too much. She probably should do them individually but wanting to get as many as possible she did them in small clusters. They just had to live until they were back in the dirt. She’d brought plant back into good health before.

She pulled over the first pot Sam had finished with and fit the roots in as neatly as she could. She saw sam had made quite a bit of headway in filling the pots already, which with how hard Sam worked did not surprise her. She was always so focused when she worked. She took her responsibility seriously, even for something as simple as thing. She considered asking Sam to help her get the roots from the dirt but her rough hands made Jess fear for their safety.

“Hey,” Jess called and Sam looked up. Somehow she had managed to get dirt on her face. Jess laughed. She was an energetic girl. “How about you fill in the pots after I put the plants in. You look like you’ve gotten good at shoveling the dirt.”

“If that’s what you want.” Sam was easygoing. It was exactly what she needed at the moment.

So they worked with Jess freeing the flowers from the ground and Sam packing them into their new potted home. It was nice quiet work. She and her mother used to garden like this, just be with each other in the sun and enjoy the other’s company. Her mom would listen if Jess wanted to tell her something. Mostly though it was just calm, serene work.

“This is nice,” Sam said a little more than halfway through their work, “I can see why you like doing it.”

“It’s relaxing, right?”

Sam nodded with a very large smile. Jess felt her chest flutter. She had never done this with anyone but her mother. Not even Emily or Beth. It was a secret special something and she was happy if she was sharing it with anyone it was with Sam.

As Sam turned a little too fast one of the pots rattled as if it might fall. In their attempts to steady it they both moved forward and the both hit the same nearby pot. Jess flung her hands out far too late as the other pot tipped over and cracked against the sidewalk. The blue tulips hit the ground and lay there sadly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Jess.” Sam reached out for her as she stared at the broken pot. The tulips were her mom’s favorite. She hadn’t seen them in years. Far as her mother knew these flowers were already long dead. She felt her heart thump hard.

Then without warning Jess stood, grabbing the pot she and Sam had steddied and threw it onto the ground as well.

“Ah,” Sam cried as she jumped away. “Jess what-”

Jess ignored her, picking up another pot and smashing it onto the concrete. She reached for another and did it again. Soon she was grabbing the closest one she could as soon as the one she had in her hand hit the ground. She felt her face grow hot and her eyes burned with rage. She just kept smashing all the pots she and Sam had spent the afternoon planting. She threw away hours of work and she didn’t care.

“Jess.” She heard Sam call. She didn’t care she kept going. Sam continued to call her name as the ceramic shattered in front of them.

“Jess!”

Smash

“Jess!”

Smash.

“Jess!”

That last on came with Sam grabbing onto her shoulders and making her face her. She dropped the pot she had been picking up and it only chipped as it fell back down. That was when she felt the tears in her eyes. Without thought she buried her face in between Sam’s shoulder and neck. She felt her body shake as she began to cry. Sam led them to kneeling in the grass. She just held her and let her cry.

“Shh, it’s okay,” she whispered rubbing her back and rocking them a little, “It’s okay.”

“Everything is changing,” Jess sobbed, “I don’t hate them but I don’t want them here. I want them to go away. I want to stay here. I want stay home. It’s not fair. I don’t want to go. I don’t-”  
She broke into tears again. Sam clung even tighter to her.

“She’s not coming back!” Jess finally yelled before going limp in Sam’s arms. And she wasn’t. Her mom was never coming back.

After another few moments where Jess cried out all of her tears, Sam pulled back to look her in the face. She ran her hands over her cheeks and pushed her hair back behind her ears as Jess sniffled and sighed. Sam still had her gloves on and dirt smudge Jess’s face. Sam pulled back her hands once she saw.

“Oh no. I’m sorry Jess. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay,” Jess said as she caught her breath, “I’m okay.”

Sam pulled her gloves off this time before she took Jess’s face to stroke it lovingly. She shifted right into Jess’s personal space. Jess closed her eyes and let Sam comfort her. It was very nice. She let herself start to breathe normally again. She’d never talked to anyone about her mom. Looks like she was sharing a lot of secrets with Sam these days. She smiled as she felt Sam lean up and place a soft kiss on her forehead. Then she moved down and kissed by her eye. Then on her cheek close to her mouth.

Jess opened her eyes as Sam hovered there in front of her. She was thinking about it. Jess could see it in her eyes. She wanted to do it. She wouldn’t do it though. Not while Jess was upset like this. They’d had such a nice afternoon. She felt so good and warm and more safe than she had since the marriage. She didn’t feel alone. But Sam wasn’t going to do it.

So Jess leaned forward enough for her mouth to grace Sam’s but not actually kiss. She wasn’t in the place for it but she wanted Sam to know she could. Maybe not right now but soon enough she could. Jess wanted to kiss her too. She felt Sam’s breath as she let out a soft sigh. Jess did it to in return.

“It’s weird,” Sam said, “Somehow, you look still beautiful even right after you just cried.”

“It’s a talent,” Jess answered feeling a little tired and guilty as she looked around at the mess she had made, “Sorry you did all that for nothing.”

“It wasn’t for nothing. I just feel bad you won’t have anything for your garden.”

Jess looked at what was on the ground and then to what was left in the dirt. She sniffed hard and then she stood. She stood and smacked her body clean of dirt. Sam stared up at her for a long moment before she stood as well. They stood together once more looking at the plot of land that now used to be Jess’s garden. It was ruined and in shambles. There was simply no saving it.

“You know,” Jess said turning to look at Sam. “Maybe I should just start a new garden.”

“Yeah?” Sam asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah, I mean I think it’s about time to start up something new. New house, new family, new,” she paused, “feelings.”

“So new garden?”

“Yeah. New garden.”

“You think you might need some help with that?”

“If you want,” Jess teased, “I’ll think about it.”

Jess smiled widely as Sam shifted closer and took her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps up that. This was a lot of fun. And I consider my first Femslash February to have been a good one! Thanks to everyone who read these. I hope you enjoyed yourselves too.


End file.
